This invention is directed to a hinge of the type permitting a limited relative angular separation between the plates thereof and in which no separate hinge pin is used to assemble or to hold such plates in operative position. Such hinges, although of general utility, have special application in the interconnection of the support and backing means of easel type picture frames. Accordingly, they are generally referred to as easel hinges.
Hinge constructions of this type are generally known and the prior art includes my previous patents, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,045 issued Nov. 30, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,117 issued Sept. 27, 1977. Both of these patents disclose highly desirable easel hinge constructions in which inner and outer hinge plates, both having curled barrels, are assembled for relative rotational movement with respect to each other. Occasionally, with such constructions, the application of a relatively large force in attempting to open the plates a further degree than is normally permitted can result in an unintended distortion on bending of one or both of the plates thereby breaking the hinge. It would therefore be desirable to avoid such unintended damage or breakage without otherwise detracting from the operation and function of such hinge constructions. A further desirable feature is the provision of a hinge construction of the above-indicated type that is of simple, low-cost construction and which can be readily made and assembled on presently available automatic machinery.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a stop means including at least one opening positioned in the outer barrel and in which an upwardly directed tang extends thereinto such that upon relative motion between said inner and outer barrels, the tang abuts the lower edge of the outer barrel opening so as to limit relative opening of the hinge to the desired extent and to simultaneously prevent respective longitudinal travel of one plate with respect to the other.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.